


First Night (Diapercember Day 17)

by Acemindbreaker



Series: Nick & Zoldrak [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Diapercember, Diapers, Gen, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Paralysis, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: Nick and Zoldrak were a detective team, hunting down vampire slayers, until a case gone wrong left Nick's mind shattered. Zoldrak is left to pick up the pieces.Zoldrak has just barely rescued Nick, and he's driving Nick home as fast as he can.





	First Night (Diapercember Day 17)

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm skipping Day 16's prompt (Lolita Baby), and tomorrow is the log-off protest on Tumblr, I'm posting Day 17 a day early.

Night 1:

Before Nick and Zoldrak left town, Zoldrak stopped at an all-night drugstore to get diapers. He reluctantly left Nick in the car, locking the doors and taking a moment to look in on him. Nick was limp, only staying upright because of the seatbelt's strap, and a line of drool was falling from his lips onto his left knee.

He'd moaned unhappily as Zoldrak had gotten him into the car, and complained whenever the vehicle revved, but now he seemed calm. His eyes were unfocused. Zoldrak couldn't begin to guess what was going on in his mind, if he was even thinking much of anything at all. Such a bright detective, reduced to this? The duster really had a lot to answer for.

And Zoldrak did, too. He'd messed up that confrontation so badly—and before, too. He never should have let Nick go in alone. He shook his head and turned away.

Zoldrak knew nothing about choosing adult diapers, but he did know Nick's size. He got a package of diapers and some wet wipes and headed back out.

Outside, he tilted Nick's chair back. Nick moaned and his eyes flickered in response.

Zoldrak opened the package and took out a diaper, then undid Nick's pants and pulled them down, and Nick whined. Was he in pain? Zoldrak checked for injuries and found none, but he did discover that Nick hated whenever he touched Nick's right leg or his arms. Oddly enough, he didn't seem to care about touch to his left leg, or his torso.

He put the diaper on—luckily, he'd guessed the size correctly. Nick didn't like the diaper touching his right thigh, so Zoldrak tried to shift his weight to minimize that. He got the diaper on and pulled Nick's pants back up, and then got into the driver's seat. Leaving Nick reclining, he started the car, and Nick moaned. “Sorry, buddy, we got to keep moving.” Zoldrak said. “Let's get you back home, and then we'll figure out if there's a cure, OK?”

Nick moaned again.


End file.
